


Two Drink Jon

by kristsune



Series: Our Boy Jack [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre Season 1, Pre-Slash, but lets take tim take the fall for it, but we all love him for it, jon can sing, martin has trouble processing this, or early season 1, really well, sasha is an instigator, they are a great team, tim is a bit of a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Tim finds out Jon's favorite song, and goads him into singing it.





	Two Drink Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this literally came about because I found out that Jonny can sing, and really well. I may have become obsessed. [This](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/187476385209/mickmercury-seriously-though-if-you-have-never) is the referenced song, and the entire album can be heard [here.](https://open.spotify.com/album/1N9eOOUjVr6LVHprkKVG8V) I listened (and sang) to it A LOT while writing this. Also, i already have plans for a HELLA angsty sequel for this. :DDD  
Huge shout out to Jesse, and Bubble for all their help and encouragement. <3

“How much you wanna bet I can get Two Drink Jon to sing?” 

Martin startled bad enough when Tim flopped onto the sofa next to him, he sloshed his drink onto his wrist. 

“Ah - damn.” Martin started to shake off his wrist when Tim’s words actually registered in his brain. “Wait - what?”

Tim leaned in conspiratorially, “I’ve heard him humming this song when he didn’t think anyone was listening. It took me _ ages _ to figure out what it was. But. Sasha and I are _ convinced _ he knows it, and well. I’m pretty sure I can goad him into singing it.” He smiled mischievously. “Besides, Sasha is priming him by making his drinks.”

Sasha had taken over bartender duties at Rosie’s flat, because the guy originally doing it couldn’t, in Sasha’s words: ‘make a proper drink to save his life.’ Martin spared a look at the brightly colored concoction she had put together for him, and it was … not weak. He could only imagine what kind of mixture she put together for Jon.

Martin _ knew _ Tim told him this because of his massive crush on Jon, and naturally, now that Tim _ had _ mentioned it, Martin _ burned _ with curiosity, needing to know if Jon could sing. But the thought of Jon embarrassing himself, knowing exactly how _ he _ would feel about that? Maybe he should try and talk Tim out of it? “Okay, but - uh, why?”

Tim sighed like it was the most obvious thing. “Because it’s _Christmas_, we’re at a _Christmas_ _party_, everyone deserves a little entertainment. Besides, Jon needs to loosen up, and let go, for once in his life.” 

Martin _ wanted _ to reply, to say something to defend Jon, that maybe he was standoffish for a reason, that maybe they shouldn’t push him into a situation that could cause him distress, or regret, but unfortunately, Jon walked into the room at that moment with Sasha by his side, and words were no longer available to him. He looked… _ good _ . More relaxed than Martin had ever seen him: the top button on his shirt was undone, his sleeves were rolled up, and he had obviously raked his hand through his softly greying hair more than a few times, giving it a tousled look that was… _ very _ attractive.

Sasha winked at Tim, who waggled his eyebrows at Martin before stage whispering, “Enjoy the show.” 

All Martin could do was watch as Tim bounded over to Jon and throw an arm around his shoulders, “Hey Jonny!” Martin winced with Jon at the touch, and the nickname. Tim was sober enough to catch the drift, and removed his arm pretty quick, but he still hemmed Jon in. “ I’ve got a proposition for you.”

Sasha made a face at Tim, and Tim actually looked embarrassed for once in his life, “Oh! Nothing like _ that _. No. There is a serious lack of singing going on tonight, and we feel it would be a treat to hear from our new boss.”

Jon started to shake his head, and raised a hand to ward Tim off, but Tim steamrolled him easily just by being Tim. “_ If _ I guess one of your favorite songs, one you know well, you have to sing it.” 

Martin watched Jon think it over, they all knew how little Jon shared about himself. Martin saw the exact moment that Jon figured he was safe, that he could say yes with very little likelihood of Tim being able to guess. 

Tim’s smile reminded Martin of a shark, sharp with the knowledge they could go in for the kill with three little words, “_ Our Boy Jack _.” 

Jon’s eyes widened in surprise, “H-how did you know?” Jon wasn’t slurring, he wasn’t _ that _ drunk, but he _ did _ sound a bit looser, not quite so wound up.

Tim wagged his finger at him, “Uh-uh, I’m not one to reveal my secrets. Come on. _ Sing for us. _ I even have the backing track for you so you don’t have to sing acapella.”

Jon shot back, but without any real heat, “You know this song starts acapella right?” 

The twinkle in Tim’s eye said that yes, of course he did, why did you think he brought it up in the first place?

Jon sighed, “Very well.”

The entire room had quieted during the exchange, and all eyes were on Jon. Martin’s heart went out to him. He knew how much he hated being the center of attention, and he could only imagine how Jon felt about it. Always hiding among the stacks in the library, or more recently down in the Archives where he could avoid as much interaction as possible. But then all capacity for thought flew out the window, because Jon started to sing. 

“Oh when the Red Rose, it comes a marchin’, well we will fight, we will fight, fight for Our Boy Jack, when the Red Rose it comes a marchin’... Spit in the face of history!” 

Jon started a bit hesitantly, getting a feel for the room, but quickly started to gain confidence, so when the music kicked in, his voice was strong and sure, and could easily be heard over it.

Jon’s voice was… _ beautiful _. Not what Martin would have imagined, if he had ever been able to imagine that Jon could sing in the first place. It was golden and melodic, and as Jon got swept up in the song - which he obviously loved - it only got better. 

Everyone started clapping along with the beat, and at one point, Tim swept Sasha up in a twirl around Jon, which had the whole room laughing in delight. Everyone except Martin, who couldn’t pull his eyes from Jon, actually _ smiling _, and singing, and radiating a joy he had never seen from him. Martin could feel his heart swoop and flow with Jon’s voice.

Martin knew he was staring, that he was beyond obvious, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. When the song took a slow turn, Jon’s gaze passed over Martin and his eyes widened just a fraction. He didn’t stop singing, in fact, it seemed like Jon was singing directly to Martin, and the lyrics sent a shiver down his spine. 

“And when my body is lost and broken. Then I shall rest, I shall rest down with our boy Jack.”

It felt like Martin’s heart stopped, he couldn’t _ breathe _ . An air of foreboding, thick between him and Jon, felt electric, and _ intense _ and Martin didn’t know how the rest of the room could _ stand _ it. 

The moment was broken when Tim and Sasha passed between them as the music picked back up. Martin took a few deep breaths blinking back unshed tears. The song ended, and everyone cheered Jon, who looked a little lost stuck in the middle of all those people, but still had a subdued smile.

“I know he was good, but he wasn’t _ that _ good.” Tim managed to startle Martin _ again _, and he was really getting tired of spilling his drink all over his hand. 

He scowled at Tim because it was easier than acknowledging his still damp eyelashes, and the already fading feeling of that weirdly charged moment. “Leave it, Tim.”

Tim held up his hands in surrender, but still had that smug smile on his face. “Still, he did pretty good for being a bit of a posh git.” 

“_ Tim _.”

“_ Fine _ , fine. He did well, whatever his personality.” Tim finally gave in, turning to smile at some guy Martin didn’t recognize on the other side of him.  
  
Martin was still watching Jon as he extricated himself from the group to stand against the wall, hunching in on himself once again. Martin wasn’t entirely sure what had passed between them, but he _ did _ know he would love to hear Jon’s voice again, no matter the circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
